You are MY Immortal
by sticks-and-stones123
Summary: An ErikChristine. Christine went with Raoul but now she wants to come back.what if Erik won't take her? Part Songfic based off the song 'My Immortal'. I gave up on the one-shot. Please R&R, Flames welcome.
1. The note

I was listening to this song and I was like O MY GOD its perfect. I had to do a phic like this. Hope you like.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Christine why did you have to leave? We were so perfect together. A teacher and his pupil, in love. Yet you chose HIM over me. I could see it in your eyes when you kissed me. That's why I let you go.

The strange thing is, though you've gone in body you are still here in spirit and it won't leave me alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

You know what's even stranger? Now that you're gone I would come to you if Raoul hurt you, but I'm not sure if I would take you back completely.

I know that my physical wounds are great but the emotional ones you inflicted when you left are even greater. They may be emotional and some may say the pain isn't real but its very real, almost more than real. Its overwhelming me and there is nothing you can do to stop it not even come back because I wouldn't take you.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I honestly thought that you loved me with all of your heart. You can see how wrong I was. Maybe my deformity affected my brain as well.

I was there for you. I made you everything you are today. You owe me everything and you can never repay me because the one thing I want most from you is the one thing I can not have. You.

I taught you to sing. I held you when you cried and then wiped away your tears. I fought away your fear of the stage with great passion. Not only because I wanted to help you but because I loved you and I thought you loved me too.

All those years I guided you and taught you everything I knew. I think by now your knowledge surpasses mine. But that is trivial, because when you left your handhold on me only loosened, it didn't completely let go.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

You still captivate me by your gracefulness and when you walk by you still emit a light of happiness. It does seem a small bit dimmer than when you were with me though. Maybe deep down inside you still love me, but that's just too bad. You made your choice and I am going to try my best to forget you.

I doubt it's going to work though. You bound me to this life when you walked out. For that I am eternally UNgrateful. All I want is to move on, but now you've made that impossible.

When I go to sleep at night I try to think of the happiest things in my life and you my dear are not one of them. But after I fall asleep Your face floats through my dreams like a fish in the sea. It's now a haunting face not like the one it used to be. My dreams used to be so happy when you were in them and now I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat breathing hard.

Don't you see what you are doing to me? You are causing me pain. And again there is nothing you can do about it.

The people who think I am insane may be correct soon. Every time I hear you sing it makes me want to scream. If you think by singing you will get me back you are wrong. This is only driving me farther away and soon there will be a gap that, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to close.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I've been telling myself that you aren't coming back and its finally getting through my thick deformed skull. You will always be a part of me but a very small part. You will just be the lock and keys binding me to this life.

While writing this I have made a discovery. I was always alone. You never did return the passion I felt for you.

I will leave this under your door. I hope that you are moved by it, you should be. Don't come to me because I will only slam the door in you r face and start my rehabilitation all over again. And please, PLEASE don't show this to Raoul. He will come here and try to kill me. I do not wish to leave this place with blood on my hands and leave you partner -less.

**A/Ns: Well there you go. What did you think? If you tell me in a review I may write more like this one-shot. Personally I liked it. I think it was my best yet but that doesn't matter because you guys are the only ones who can review it. Please please review!!**


	2. Here I come

**You know what? To hell with the one-shot songphic. I have decided to not only add another chapter but discard the song. Just think of that part as a prologue.**

**Doomed Delight: Thank you so much; you're one of the people that encouraged me to write a more original 2nd chapter! You gave me a ton of pointers! Thanks!**

**Maglenen Princess: Love ya, Sam! You are the one that completely swayed my mind about writing a second chapter.**

Penis MgGee: Thanks, I think. Btw the summary tells you it's a monologue so if you thought it was going to be boring why did you read it? 

Christine found the note when she came back from rehearsals. Her singing had been off and she had publicly been criticized by André. When she walked into the room she groaned. Her day was about to get worse!

She read the note over several times, not quite comprehending until about the fifth time.

This was insane. Erik wasn't going to take her back? Why? That was stupid question. She knew she had hurt him deeply by going with Raoul but she had been so caught up in fear of the moment she hadn't thought clearly.

During that moment she had had some weird kind of twisted logic.

I think I may have been afraid of what Raoul would do to me or Erik if I didn't come with him. (he has quite a temper.) I know Erik would never hurt me so I made what I thought was the logical choice at the time. Only recently have I come to see what a mistake I made choosing Raoul.

She pushed up her sleeve a gazed disgustedly at the hand shaped bruise on her upper arm.

_ Oh yes I made a mistake. A really big one. I have only found out recently how far his temper can and will go. _

She sat down on the bed and began to cry.

"Why haven't I told anybody? Why, because Erik's the only one that will listen. Who am I kidding, who would take my word against the Viscount's?"

"Erik's right, I can't show this note to Raoul. It would be a fight that ended in death. Although if it was Raoul's I wouldn't be _too_ sad."

Suddenly she sat up and dried her eyes. She grabbed the note and read it again.

"That's it! Erik said he would come for me if Raoul hurt me. He also said he wouldn't take me back but, he has no idea how charming I can be!If I can get him to come for me or I go to him then there will be a chance! I will get Erik back I swear on my life that I will. Literally. Because if I can't have Erik then I would rather kill myself than go back to Raoul. He is a monster! Well, he's turned into one.

I wonder what Erik will do when he finds out what Raoul has been doing to me? Maybe either way this will end in a death fight.

She took the red rose with the black ribbon that had come with the note and put it through her hair and she laid the note back on her night stand.

She left through the mirror with the thoughts, _I'm coming Erik, I hope you're ready _

**A/Ns: Well things don't always come out as planned. This chapter was never supposed to exist but, oh well. I know it's short but it's more of filler than anything else. The real action happens in the next chapters. R&R. Flames welcome. **


	3. What the heck do you want

**I'm back and better than ever( and so is the story) but now I present to you:**

Chapter 3 

I won't take her back, I won't, I can't. I'm saying what we had was a misguided fling. It would never work out! I'm not her type. She wouldn't be happy.

My one and only commitment to Christine is if Raoul hurts her. Then I will kill Raoul, but I won't take her back. I will let her know how it feels to be alone without someone you loved.

Raoul walked into the room calling for Christine.

"Christine come here. Christine? CHRISTINE! THERE IS NO USE HIDING FROM ME! IF YOU COME NOW, THEN I WON'T HURT YOU AS BADLY! CHRISTINE, I WILL FIND YOU!

Raoul began sweeping through the room knocking over lamps and chairs, breaking them. His fury rose when he found the note on her stand. He came to a halt and read the note. Part way through he stopped, noticing the tear stains on it. _When I find you I'll give you something to really cry about_ he thought. After reading the rest he began to laugh.

"Him leaving ME dead! Only in his dreams! He is smart though, not taking her back. He knows he can't kill me.

"Erik? Erik? Where are you?"

Christine was wandering through the twisted maze that Erik called home. So far he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find him."

"Maybe you'll go back to your beloved Raoul where you belong."

She shrieked and spun around only to come face to face with a cactus. _Always the interior decorator _she thought wryly.

"Or maybe this is what you do best. Go and break your teacher's heart and then come begging for forgiveness! And what will Raoul do? You've broken his heart. If I hurt you, will you go running back to him? Are you just going to volley back and forth between us? You made up your mind when you left! Now get out!

His voice came from a completely new direction this time.

Christine realized that she was caught in a torture chamber that had not been there when she left.

Erik what have you done!

"See when you have no one to love, then you get bored fast. I can now trap you in 3 more locations. Hehe!"

"Erik let me out! Please. I need to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me, a hideous monster. Pretty boy Raoul is much more your type."

"He isn't a pretty boy anymore!"

"Oh? Was he horribly disfigured in a fire? If so then why are you talking to me?"

"That came out wrong."

"No you think"

"What I mean is he-"

"-he isn't gorgeous and nice anymore, so you need somebody to talk to for support. No! Get out!"

"Let me out and let me finish!

A sigh came from behind the door

_Wait since when is there a door?_

The handle turned and the door opened, the Phantom stood there in all his glory

"Is this what you wanted to talk to? Or this?"

He placed his mask on his face.

"Either one, I don't care, you know I don't"

He left his mask on but said a tad bit more kindly " What's he done?"

"I got your note and I came because this is what he's done-"

She raised up her sleeve again and showed him the mark.

His eyes softened but he didn't say anything.

He went to go get a salve to put on it but suddenly stopped. He spun a round and asked in a deadly voice " Where did you leave it?"

"Leave what?"

"The note"

"Ummm, on my stand I think. Why?"

"Raoul."

"He won't come here. He doesn't know how."

"Yes he does, he saw it when I brought him that , that, that time."

"Oh."

"If he finds it-"

"Find what?" asked a voice that was neither Erik's nor Christine.

**A/Ns: **Ha** a cliffie although we know who it is-maybe. Put everything you think into the place where it'll do the most damage- (sorry Sam)- in a Review (or a flame) More original plotline yet? I think so. Sam I have broken the curse, you should be proud**

( I swear I have had a phobia of chapter 3s; this is the first one I've posted for 4 stories)


End file.
